Diabolik Lovers (Male OC Insert)
by Kyricu5 knight7
Summary: Kyi Ame Mizumi is Yui Komori's adopted older brother, whose also going to the Sakamaki household. Of course his younger sister doesn't know about the Sakamaki brothers being vampires, not she herself being the bride to them. Nor the plans for her, or the troubles it shall bring to the the Sakamakis, only Kyi who stands behind Yui as she greets the residents at the manor.
1. Prologue(Day One)

Prologue(Day One)

_Arrival_

Staring out the vehicle's window, the reflection of his younger sister transparent as he stares outside at the passing scenery. When the trees opened up to an open lake, with a manor in the distance when Yui rolled the window down. Looking at the huge manor, the green gardens, the great sculptures and the plants growing on the side of the manor. To say the least, the manor, magnificent and beautiful yet it had a sense of loneliness and something unidentifiable. The image of the manor quickly pass, leaving questions and awe in its wake, turning away from the now continuing passing scenery. Towards the front of the cab, where the driver drove down the road, turning and suddenly the vehicle stopped. Slowly but surely Yui notice, however she still looked outside and gasp softly.

Drawing attention, leaning over the seat and towards Yui's side, pass the window, a dark mansion layed, the same mansion from before, it's large gates making the vehicle look small. Yui opened the door, unstrapping herself from the seat, and grabbing her luggage as I got of the black sleek vehicle. The driver got of the vehicle, walking past Yui and opening the trunk, grabbing my luggage and handing it to me. Thanking him, I turned to find Yui staring at the mansion from the gates.

Hearing a noise, both Yui and I turned, observing the black vehicle driving away from the mansion, slowly turning my attention away from it. Only to find an empty spot besides me, looking around and finding Yui already walking to the mansion. Sighing, I walk after Yui as Yui quickly close in on the front door of the mansion. Rushing there to get out of the rain, lightning flash, brightening the surround area in a bright purple flash, momentarily fascinating me at the weather. When I heard a yelp, continuing to walk and observe the mansion, the dark tinted windows, the darkly green vines crawling up the stone walls, beautiful yet not so welcoming.

"This is infuriating, why did I have to come with Yui?" chuckling at rhetorical question that I asked myself. When I heard a sharp noise, like something broke or when someone shoves a bookshelf down and makes a loud noise.

Quickening my pace as I reach the front door, entering the mansion when-"Will you help me please?!"

Someone yelp again, loud footsteps echoing to the front entrance-_wait... it sounded like Yui._

"Who might you be?" a deep calm voice said, when I remember that I had a body and a Yui to find, quickly walking to the sounds only to find that the voices were coming from the right side of the staircase.

"Huh? How would I know anything about it?!" another deep voice said, following by Yui's voice, talking about pancakes. _Why would she talk about pancakes, man I'm hungry._

"Of course I was talking about you stupid! Seriously if you hadn't notice, you're flat as a pancake, tsk, god!" the deep voice insulted Yui, belonging to a young man with red hair, bright green eyes, pale tan skin. His clothes that looked like they belong to a school, the black jacket opening up to show the white collar shirt, five or so buttons loose to show the young man's pale tan chest. Finished by the red tie, wrapped loosely around his neck, one of his pants leg rolled up to his knee and the other rolled all the way down to his ankle.

"This is rather strange, I don't understand why I was not informed of your arrival," another young man, with dark hair, maroon eyes, pale tan skin, his buttoned up dark collar shirt, vest on top of it, covered by the buttoned up jacket, both of his pant's leg reaching his ankles. All in all, the young man looked like he did not tolerate any misbehavior or any sort thing unappropiate nor nonrespectful.

"Excuse me," I said before Yui could, her pink eyes light up like christmas, all jolly and no worries, no wonder why I had to come. This young lady would get herself killed if she did anything out of step.

"Who are you?" the young formal man asked, turning his body to face me fully.

"I'm Kyi Ame Mizumi, adopted older brother of Yui Komori," I said simply, feeling the eyes on me that they felt they were trying to burn a hole in me.

"I don't think this is a good idea to talk about this here," the young man said, his hand never leaving it's place by his chin. "Please follow me," the young man walked beside me,"See that both of their luggage is taken care of."

Looking behind Yui to see an mid-30s man in a black suit, grabbing Yui's luggage. Turning my gaze from the gasping Yui and the irritated young man, and seeing a young woman in a maid outfit, also grabbing my luggage, bowing similar to the butler. Yui and the other young man stared at each other, until Yui broke the gaze, running after the formal young man. Leaving the young man and I in the area alone, he turned his green eyes from where Yui stood before, watching me with his cat like eyes.

"What do you want?" the young man asked, his fangs showing briefly as he spoke.

"You're Karl Heinz's bastard son," I whispered, looking away from him and shaking my head, my wet brown hood briefly letting out a few drops of rain onto the ground. Turning my body away from the young man and walking after Yui.

_If I had turned around, I would have seen the young man's smile as his green eyes lit up from the lightning that flash. After all, who says that you're the hunter when you're really the prey in the spider's web. Waiting for the inevitable, the strings of fate to be cut from all else. Even if your the one that will be the hunter, the hunter to end all events, a storm waiting to explode, a ticking time bomb. You're still a prey, a prey waiting for the end...the inevitable..._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Meeting_

We walk until we reach a room that had couches, furniture, well lit and a staircase to the left as we walk in. Yui and I sat down on the bigger couch, the young man with the red hair sat on the right of us, crossing his legs and putting his head on his hand. As if he was bored and this happen all the time, I look to the formal young man. His maroon eyes watching us both like hawks and we were prey. Sending chills down my back, I stared back at him as the one who called yui "pancake" stared back at me.

"Now, for the sake of formality lets began. Why don't you tells us about yourselves and how you came to enter this house," the formal man said to us.

Turning to Yui as she said,"Oh, right." Looking to the other man who stared at Yui," Well I-"

Laughter interrupted Yui, looking around for the sound as I stared towards the staircase where another young man with the same red hair, bright green eyes, pale tan skin. Wearing a fedora, a white collar shirt, a black tie tied around the neck loosely, wearing the school jacket on top of another jacket that had a furry hood and shorts.

"Well, what do we have here? Could it be a cute human girl has decided to pay us a visit?" the young man said, narrowing his bright green eyes at Yui as she stared at him with wide pink eyes.

"Huh?" both Yui and I said, when I felt a slight breeze, looking to my right and seeing the boy with the honey voice. Giving me creeps, I slightly shudder when I noticed that the young man leaned over towards Yui and licked her cheek. Exclaiming in disgust, the young man did not try to lean even more closer. My eyes widen briefly when I noticed a young boy standing behind Yui. His wide purple eyes giving him an innocent look, his purple hair and his pale skin, his darken circles under his eyes making him look sick and ill. As if he had never left the house, shuddering once more, noticable to the others though they didn't say anything.

"My you smell so sweet and your skin taste delicious!" exclaiming the fedora man, leaning away from her slightly and leaning slightly towards me.

"Please let me have a lick too," the innocent-looking boy said, leaning over the couch and licking Yui's ear. Completely ignoring Yui's cry, the way she covered her face with her hands. "You're right, she does taste sweet."

Both the flirt and the creep laughed at Yui as I tried to move and get away from the coldness that seemed to emit from the flirt.

"Stop that you too. It's highly unappropiate to behave so impolitely toward a young woman you've only just met," the formal said, his glasses shining from the light.

"But why...," the fedora boy began, his voice raspy,"... it's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy. Kanato agrees with me."

"Yes, I do," the innocent boy nodded, his stuffed brown bear shifting in it's owner's arm. Once more I tried to get up from my position when both the purple haired and the bright red haired look into my direction. I stopped and look to Yui, her eyes looking at me with a slight envy, of what, I didn't understand.

"Hey, knock it off you guys. Have you forgotten that yours truly is the one who saw her first. Consequently yours truly is going to be her first everything!" the young man exclaimed.

"Lame...," a voice, calm and yet agitated,"I'm so sick of hearing you call yourself yours truly!"

"What the hell?!" the young man stood up from his seat,"Damn it, Subaru. I know that's you, come out and show yourself?!"

"I'm right here," the voice from before that taunted the young man, yours truly. Subaru with his red eyes, his white hair covering his right hair, pale tan skin, wearing a white shirt, rip at the endings as his school jacket sleeves folded up to his elbows. "I thought that I detected the smell of humans in here, I guess I was right. Who are these mortals that dare to waken me from my precious sleep?"

"How-How did you enter this room so quietly?" Yui asked as I stared at Subaru, his red eyes narrowing and I hid behind the fedora man, who only seemed concentrated on Subaru.

"You'll answer my question first!" Subaru yelled, swinging his arm towards the wall and cracking it.

_This Subaru sure as anger issues, punching walls and cracking them. I feel sorry for this house. I wonder what our father will say to this, maybe he'll joke around but probably not when it is his safety on the line. I wonder if they'll notice that I'm here, probably not, it'll take like some yelling and saving Yui for them to notice._ When suddenly Yui stood up from the couch, bowing and walking away from the couch. I stared, watching as Yui came to a sudden halt, opening her mouth and speaking. Zoning out as my head went up into the clouds, thinking of food and what to do after all this commotion was over w-

"I wonder if she is the young woman that he mentioned the other day," a voice so quiet and yet the voice instantly grab everyone's attention. Twisting my head to look at another young man, seemly older than the others. Wearing a light brown sweater over a white buttoned collar shirt, the school jacket hanging over his shoulders. Earphones plug into his ear as his eyes were closed.

"Shuu, do you know something about this girl and why she is here?" the 'yours truly' young man asked 'Shuu.'

"Maybe," he said and instantly getting a "Don't give us this maybe crap. I think we would all appreciate an explanation

"It was that guy, he contacted me a couple days ago. He told me that we would have a guest arriving from the church and that we should treat her with respect."

"What! Are you telling that pancake here is the prospected bride."

"Huh?!"

"Oh, it that all this is?"

"Lets be honest, she's more like a sacrifice than a bride really."

"Oh yeah, he explicitly said that we were not suppose to kill her. "

"Oh really, if that is the case. Then we will be having a very long relationship with this woman."

"Also... he said that when we receive our bride, she will be accompany by another. He gave me message to pass along to him..."

"Well what's the message?" Kanato insisted, making Shuu sigh at the demanding question.

_"Farewell thee, for the abyss swallows you whole, the withering flower turns to ashes as the killing blow of a blade swings down. Bidding you goodbye, for the wolf howls and the moon rises, the mountains crumbles under it's touch_."

Everyone looked towards me, as I look down at my hands hiding a soft smile on my face, my hair covered my blue eyes as they stare unseeing, dulled.

"Message received."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_The Sakamaki vampires_

"...And he said to behave," Shuu recited, I pouted but I got up, walked towards Yui. She slightly relax when I stood besides her, I wonder why but first thing first, introductions.

"It appears there are no misunderstandings at all, so allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu-"

Shuu scoffed softly under his breath, not once opening his eyes or acknowledging that Reji called his name, instead ignore him and everyone else.

"My name is Reji and I am the second son..." Reji introduced himself, his maroon eyes staring at Yui and pointly ignoring me like Shuu did to everyone.

"... Next to the triplets, Ayato-"

"I won't let you get away next time~" Ayato promise, his bright green eyes staring only at Yui as she stared back at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Kanato..."

"I hope to taste you again very soon..." Kanato said, sending chills down Yui's back, scooting back to feel my warm body to feel safety within my arm's reach.

"Laito..."

"It's a pleasure to make your accquantance, little bitch~" the flirt pratically purred, his own green eyes narrowed at Yui as did his other brothers before him did, but his look promise of pain, pleasure and something unidentifiable. When he turned his gaze upon me, his eyes changed to something that look at a rocket with wonder and amazement, however his whole posture said he break pieces off pieces. Trying to figure out what made me tick in the inside, disregarding his gawk. I pulled my own eyes away from him and looking at the only one not introduced.

"The last son is Subaru."

"Tsk... what a waste of time!..." Subaru looked at Yui and me, scoffing like Shuu did, instead of lazy boredom, it turned out to be annoyance. Of what I could not say for sure, probably something to do with us for sure.

"I still think this is some sort of mistake, nobody said anything about me being somebody's bride a-and besides... the six of you.. your all kind of weird. Right Kyi?" Yui turned to me as she said this, right in front of them and without hesitation. I feel sorry for whoever she chooses but I couldn't deny what she said about them being weird. It was true but... did she had to say it so bluntly and in front of them... I almost facepalmed at her innocence.

When Yui noticed the atmosphere after what she said, she backed up a few steps," I think I need to contact my father."

Seeing Ayato holding Yui's phone in his hand, I backed a few more steps towards the door even when the oldest looked at me. While Yui gasped in surprise, her wide eyes taking in her situation as her brain tried to comprehend. "That's my cell phone, give that back to me now?!" Yui fussed, her voice commanding the oldest of the triplets.

"Do you really think I should?" Ayato inquired, a rhetorical question. He smiled mischievously, his green eyes narrowing slightly.

"I think you should..." I said quietly, the brothers didn't seem to notice and if they did they were ignoring my answer.

"Give it back?!" Yui insisted, reaching over Ayato, only to have him pulled back his arm, frustrating Yui,"Come on! Please!"

Ayato only laughed at her struggled when suddenly Yui's pink phone got taken from Ayato's hand. Both Ayato and Yui looked up, to find Kyi, her brother. His brown hood covering his forehead, his dark blue hair covering his eyes. Kyi looked up slowly, his blue eyes looking into Yui's. She trembled and gasp when she felt the weight of her phone however her mind went to how Kyi felt like a stranger, a dangerous, ruthless stranger. Someone she didn't know anymore but she heard something, a voice nagging at her.

"Yui, you gonna make the call to father?" Kyi asked softly, both his and her own eyes leveled with each other. Yui shook her head, clearing all thoughts from before.

About to call her father when someone took away her phone,"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"This is what I'm doing," Subaru reply simply, crushing the pink phone in his hand, growling at Kyi when he step forward and stopped at Subaru's growl.

"How could you?" Yui questioned, disbelieving at Subaru's action.

"Get lost," glaring at both Yui and I. Observing the other brother's reaction, Ayato looked annoyed and his face said that Subaru didn't have to go that far, I sighed.

"Aw, there. There, little bitch," Laito tried to comfort Yui as he touch her shoulder,"You'll be okay."

"You're about to become very good friends with us, so you have no need for that silly~old cell phone. Right~?" Laito purred.

Yui realized that both of the younger triplets were on both sides of her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit peck-ish at the moment," trapping her within their grasp.

"Don't I know it," Laito moved closer, putting his mouth by Yui's ear. "You smell so delicious that it's intoxicating, little bitch~"


	4. Chapter Three

ChapterThree

_After-Effects_

Laito opened his mouth. Revealing fangs. Yui gasped. When suddenly Laito was pulled back, bringing Yui with him. Yui shrieked as Laito grunted as he was pushed away from Yui. Yui ran pasted Laito and Kanato, accidentally tripping on her feet when Kyi grunted, impacting the floor. Yui gasped and tried to stand when pain registered in her leg, Yui looked down and saw that her brother was okay. He coughed and groan a little but he looked up at her and smiles reassuringly, Yui sighed in relief. Yui turned around, inspecting the wound, she looked up to find the Sakamaki sibling's eyes glowing. Staring at her with hunger, with their eyes glowing. Their fangs revealed as they all stare at her. Smelling her beautiful blood.

"They're all... vampires," Yui hastily took out her silver cross," take that you monsters!"

Silence. And then soft laughter as the Sakamaki brothers, amuse by Yui's belief in how vampires were afraid of the cross. Dumbfounded, Yui only stare at the situation before her. Not noticing Kyi move behind her.

"Honestly, you can't believe that there's truth to that old fairy tale written by a mortal. The one that claims that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and the sunshine. It just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals can be...," Reji said out loud. Glaring at Yui as Kyi pulled Yui up by her feet. Yui gasped in panic, turning around as all her thoughts turn into a puddle.

"...And that infuriates me."

Yui pushed Kyi away, unaware as he hit his head on the wall, Yui pushed the doors opened and raced out of the room.

"Her manners are utterly deplorable," Reji said as stood up, walking towards Kyi who groaned as he tried to get up. However after Reji's two steps, Kyi got up from the floor, dash to the door and out he went. Leaving a fuming vampire and others amused ones, who smirk as their eye colors glowed.

Damn it Yui! Groaning in pain as my arms buckled under my weight, weak and useless. Attempting again, when I felt someone behind me, looking up to find someone I felt was familiar yet I couldn't remember where from.

Feeling my lips say a name, a name my own mind could not recognize. Suddenly I felt energize and dash to my feet, sprinting after Yui as I heard her whimpers. Making out voices from one of the triplets, I run through the hallways, seeing a table of sweets, a cut off phone cord as Yui's whimpers becomes clearer. And finally I see her, caged by Ayato against the door, her shocked, feared features showing past Ayato's hovering form.

"You won't get away from me this time, pancake," Ayato said before he was harshly pulled back. As Yui pushed against the red head, running past both stumbling parties.

"Stay away from Yui?!" I yelled out, using my body weight to pull Ayato from Yui, helping her escape his grasp. Running through the mansion once more, leaving me behind but I didn't mind as long as she is safe. Closing my eyes as wind pushed and pulled at me, feeling the breeze going through my hair, brushing against my eyelashes. Floating in the air, peaceful and lulling me to sleep and I wanted to obey the command both my mind and body ordered.

I obey as my eyes drifted to the metal curve railings, the beautiful stylish walls, patterned so professionally. I look to the windows, staring at the full moon that seemed to shine on me, I smile. Not once noticing the soft hum, nor the one tear that escaped from my eye, I smile and welcomed the darkness, blacking out everything.

"How serene he looks, not quite content but he looks so much like our father and mother, course he dosen't have what he needs to be content. Kyi Ame Mizuki, hm. Strange name, though I wouldn't say otherwise it does fit him, a strange name for a strange boy. Wandering aimlessly all these years, never feeling like he fit the puzzle anywhere. Oh, it breaks my heart to see such a thing."

"You have no heart to speak of, you monster!"

"Oh I know I don't but it adds to the drama that's about to become."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four(Day Two)

_Strange Dreams, Strange School to be_

I looked around my surroundings, finding myself in a world filled with green, brown, pink and many other colors. That I couldn't even begin to identify and so I stay where I was. Suspended or floating to my own guess, I wouldn't know for sure anyways. Closing my eyes, I breathe through my nose, relaxing as I did. Oddly enough, I smelt the fragrance of flowers and fresh rain, honestly the smell was heavenly to me.

"Kyi..." a soft whisper in the wind, broke through my peaceful bubble. Refusing to open my eyes, I concentrated on getting back the sleepy peacefulness that enclosed me. As I turn my head to the soft voice, light footsteps coming closer to me, till I felt them a little ways from me. Though I did not open my eyes, my reasoning that I could come up with was because I fear of losing the feel of their presence if I opened my eyes. And so I never demanded my eyes to open, instead I soak the feelings, the slight brush of the life against me. As it traveled through each grain of dirt, to the winding roots of the plants, as it brush through the air. Stroking my skin, cooling me as I drew in the energize air. Sighing in bliss, I felt like twirling, jumping through dazzling lights, thousands of them. Splashing water everywhere as I soar through the air. Smiling and crying in joy as nothing could ever touch me again, to never feel the tough of fear.

"Kyi!" trying to ignore the calls of my name, clenching my eyes no matter how it hurt me. I wanted to stay in this bliss world even if I could not see but feel, even if I was alone with the presence in the back of my mind. When I opened my eyes the beautiful greens, browns and pink vanish before my eyes. Replacing them with black, the vastness of it greatly intimidated me. Turning away from it, immediately running away and stopping the next second.

A door. A simply dark cherry door, glancing at it. At once remembering the closing darkness and so running once more. As a bright light filled the space, blinding me, groaning in discomfort.

Blinking away, looking up into Yui's eyes, seeing her worried made me feel worse than any blinding light would. Looking closely at her to see that no bites marred her skin, her red eyes that were no longer wide with fear. However with anticipation, I couldn't help but ask why she was so anxious?

"Yui," reaching out and cupping her cheek, feeling her lean into my hand, smiling.

"Kyi," Yui answered with her small voice, her lithe form shivering, sitting up in the bed I layed in. Grabbing her shoulders, pulling her gently, hugging her with the only comfort i could provide. Hearing her sniffle and whimper, I sigh out in relief that she had only cried, if only the Sakamaki hadn't terrorized and scared her all in one day. I softly smiled at her when I heard the soft click of a door opening. Slightly pushing Yui away, I fully sat up, careful of my body. We both watch as Reiji step inside the room, with perfect stride, straight back and head high with authority. Yui sensing the power, shuffle closer to me.

"I see that you are awake, that is good. As I have told Yui before, we are going to school," Reiji said in an bland tone.

"Alright, I presume that we are to wear uniforms and to go with you to night school," I said and I could see the satisfaction in his eyes as at least someone followed his orders.

"Yes you are both to go to night school, you'll have your own schedule to go to. So you both will have to seperate for this," Reiji said coldly, glaring at Yui.

"Thank you for telling me this now I must get ready if you don't want us to be late," I said casully, getting up from the dark blue covers. Spotting my uniform on the dresser, I walk towards it, grabbing it when Reiji took my hand. Blinking dumbly at him, a question in my eyes, all Reiji did was lead my to another dresser. Dropping my hand and opening one of the drawers, not seeing what was in it. Reiji once more grab my hand and putting a tie pin. Grabbing onto it without question, I turned around and saw that Yui had left unnoticed along with Reiji when I realized I was alone in my room.

Going into the bathroom, pulling off my forest green scarf, then brown sleeveless jacket, following that was my white shirt. After which I took off my pants and dressing in the uniform. Finishing up my tie and putting on the elegant pin. Looking at my reflection, I had to admit that I look sharp, maybe like Ciel from Black Butler or maybe I'm like Alois.

Stepping out the bathroom, grabbing my green scarf and one strap bag, stuffing my scarf into it, leaving a little part of it out to be seen. Walking out the room and seeing Subaru, waiting for me I conclude. Turning to his direction, Subaru only look at me. Scoff and walk down the hallway, considering I didn't know my way around, I followed him. In no time, we reach the staircase leading to the front entrance. There, Reiji, Shuu, Laito, Kanato and finally Ayato, Yui no where to be seen. Walking down the stairs as Reiji took out a watch, and look back at me, smiring at the 'proper' uniform. Thinking that all will be silent while waiting for Yui, Reiji proved wrong.

"Your sister is late, she shall be punish," Reiji said to me, not wanting to get into trouble. I glared at the wall, knowing I couldn't say anything back to him. No matter the consequences, if I had acted I would know that Yui would get an even worse punishment.

"I'm here!" Yui announced as she jog down the stairs, panting lightly, smiling in relief. Yui seeing me smiling, smiled back and when she look at the others. The happy mood vanish and she walk onwards, and out the door. Going after her and into the limo, sitting by Shuu as Yui sat across me.

_I will never forgive them for this..._


End file.
